


Booty call

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Stony bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beefy Steve, Blushing Steve Rogers, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Naughty Pictures, Sexting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony inadvertently messages the wrong number, thinking he's chatting with someone he met on Grindr. It's Steve's luckiest break all week.





	Booty call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aprilmallick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/gifts).



> First Stony bingo fill, and it's porn. I'm on a Stony porn bender it seems, but April, unwittingly, gave me a prompt I couldn't not write. It's for the square WTF in the bingo.
> 
> Massive thank you to [Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/) and [KittenIntheSkyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenInTheSkyy/) for betaing!
> 
> I've tried a new format and hope it works.  
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think!
> 
> update 13-07: I forgot to add it to the bingo collection, hope it still counts as a fill...

Hey there, handsome, can't stop thinking about you <

Steve frowned at his phone as he read the message from an unknown number. He was having a sucky day to say the least and was aggressively vacuuming to get some of the tension out. He was just about to send a curt message back when the thought hit him that pranking him like this would be absolutely Bucky's way of trying to get him out of his funk. Bucky and Sam together. He could just picture them over a glass of beer in that cheesy bar they liked to visit, giggling and typing this message. Didn't Sam just got a new phone? Well, two could play that game…

> Hey!

> You've been on my mind as well

They immediately started typing back, and Steve was big enough to admit he did feel a little better as he waited for their reply. He was never gonna tell them though.

Yeah? Only in a good way I hope? <

> I don't know, what do you think is a good way?

I can think of several ways actually… <

> Several ways? I'm impressed…

Already? I haven't even started yet <

> Are you about to?

Steve grinned. If this was a real person he never would've been so forward, as it was he kinda enjoyed this little game. He had continued vacuuming half heartedly, but he turned the thing off now and settled on the couch

I might with the right incentive <

Fingers pausing on the keys, Steve debated calling Sam and Bucky out, but he decided it would be more fun trying to catch them.

> And what might that be?

Not one to beat around the bush, are you? <

> You know I don't.

> Why'd you text me now?

Steve winced when he had pushed send. This was why Sam was Bucky's wingman now. Steve had the subtlety and flair of a cardboard box. He let his head drop back against the couch, but was surprised his phone chimed immediately with a new message.

Cause I'm horny and you seemed like you know how to have a good time <

What the fuck? Steve blinked at the screen.

Just tell me if I'm wasting my time and I'll peruse Grindr for another guy <

The message appeared at the same time his phone rang, signalling a call from Bucky.

“Bucky, hey,” Steve answered a bit breathless, his mind whirring with possibilities.

“Hey punk, sorry my shift ran late, I'm about to hit the subway and I'll be at your place in 30.” Bucky’s voice was nearly drowned out by the general buzz of a large amount of commuters hurrying home.

“That's okay…” In his ear Steve heard a ding of another message and he was hit with a sense of urgency. He didn't doubt that if he didn't respond soon the mystery person would find someone else and leave Steve to his drab life where the most exciting thing was predicting if the cat would puke on the carpet or the tiles.

“So pizza or Thai?”

“Wait a second I'm kinda in the middle…” Steve trailed off and pulled his phone off his ear.

If you don't want casual hook ups you should remove your profile <

> No wait

He anxiously watched the icon change status to ‘received’ and he fumbled with his phone to put Bucky on speaker.

“What's going on, Stevie?” Bucky sounded worried and, okay, that was fair. He’d been in one hell of a mood earlier, after the lecture he’d gotten from the principle. Again. Last warning before an official reprimand. Which was probably why Bucky was coming to his place before heading out to the bar.

“Nothing, just er, doing some cleaning, you know.” Steve tried to sound casual.

“Okay…” Bucky drew out the last syllable like he didn't believe it but didn't feel like calling Steve out either. “So pizza or Thai. Choose now cause my train's coming.”

Steve heard the announcer in the background just as the message changed status to ‘read’. Thirty minutes could be enough, couldn't it?

“Thai. But no sneaking in salads this time.” The Thai take out always had a longer cue than the pizza place.

I'm waiting… <

“My treat, my order,” Bucky huffed. “K, gotta go.”

“Thanks Buck.”

His apartment suddenly was very quiet when the connection cut and with it the noise of the busy subway station.

> Sorry

Steve typed quickly, before the person gave up on him.

> I've been prank called before

He waited with narrowed eyes for an answer, hoping that this was an adequate explanation and didn't make him sound pathetic. He did feel a tiny bit of guilt about lying, but he was reasonably sure that because he was the one who got called it didn't count as pranking.

No pranks here <

Pinky promise <

So, want to meet up? <

Steve's heart started to jackhammer in his chest. He didn't do casual hookups as a rule, but non casual hooking up wasn't going swimmingly exactly, and it had been months since he’d last had a date, not to mention something more.

> I'd like to but I can't tonight

Got another hot date waiting for you? <

> Gotta work actually

What was another lie? This person was only interested in him being male and good looking presumably, not in his tragic backstory. Steve wondered how the person he pretended to be actually looked.

Got a little time before you have to leave? <

This was it. Steve's hands became sweaty as he typed a reply.

> About half an hour

> What did you have in mind?

I can work with half an hour<

How about I tell you what we could do when you do want to meet? <

> Okay

Steve deleted this before he hit send. ‘Okay’ was lame. He was trying to be more exciting than his usual self.

> Color me intrigued

That was marginally better, but he didn't want to take too long replying.

Alright <

I need some basic info <

Where are you and what are you wearing? <

Should he lie and make up some place ritzy? He could pretend he was a successful businessman… People were into that, right? Steve rejected it right after the thought popped into his head. He sucked at lying even more than at flirting.

> At home on the couch

> Wearing jeans and a shirt

He really was this dull, wasn’t he. If he was the other person he would call it quits right about now.

> How about you?

At home as well <

Just took a shower and am wearing a robe <

Oh. Steve tried to imagine what they would look like, but realized he didn’t even know what gender they were.

> What would you wear if we met?

What would you like me to wear? <

> Hey, no fair

I said I didn’t prank, I didn’t mention anything about playing fair <

> Tease

He settled back against the couch more comfortably. He was enjoying himself a lot. Flirting without eye contact was a hell of a lot easier.

< Come on, you don’t want me to show up in just my robe, do you?

> I think I actually do

Now who’s the tease? <

Steve grinned. Maybe he should get on an online dating site. He had never done it because of some old fashioned sense of romanticism and meeting the right one at the right time and place thing, but at 34 he could admit that the Right One wasn’t going to miraculously show up.

> Alright then

> Something lacey

It was a bit of a gamble, but the mystery person didn’t seem like one to be easily scared off.

Now we’re talking <

I got these dark blue panties with a lace front that fits snug around my junk <

Jesus. This was. Good. This was a good thing. Perfect thing.

Steve had half thought he’d been chatting with a lady person, and he liked ladies, but a  _ man  _ with  _ lace panties  _ was so much better.

> Perfect

> Now I feel underdressed

You mean overdressed <

Take something off <

Steve felt himself flush at what he, or rather they, were about to do, and took his phone into his bedroom. Only another 25 minutes, tops, until Bucky would waltz in because the guy never bothered to knock. Moving here would at least buy him some time to clean up when he heard the door. He settled on his bed against the headboard.

> You do it

Demanding are we <

Very well <

I'll start with your shirt then <

I'll put my hands on your hips <

Can I kiss you? <

Steve's breath stuttered. It was unbelievable how exciting this was. He almost felt as nervous and high strung as if this was a real first time.

> Yes please

Mama raised a polite man, did she? <

Steve felt himself blush all the way to his chest. He had been called a stick in the mud before, but before he could reply another message appeared on the screen.

Very sexy <

All right then, Prince Charming <

Let’s imagine I’m on that couch with you <

I’ll straddle you and put my arms around your neck to kiss you <

> Are you only wearing a robe and those panties?

Of course not, I don’t make house calls just in my underwear <

Not at the first meeting anyway <

> Sorry

Steve had to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans at the mere thought of a man showing up in a robe and sexy underwear on their second date. Or whatever you called this. Booty call.

> What do you wear on a first meeting?

I think I’ll go with a nice pair of pants, maybe low enough so you can see a bit of the lace on the back. <

And a button down <

Burgundy <

Does that pass the muster, oh prince? <

> Yes

> Very much so

I’m glad <

> Can I wear something else too?

Honey, I’m trying to  _ undress _ you <

Is this the first time you do something like this? <

And there you had it. Steve could hardly pretend he was a seasoned sexter now.

> Maybe?

You don’t know if you had make believe sex with a stranger before maybe? <

Or you’re used to changing four times before you get to “the deed” maybe? <

> The first

Steve sighed and hung his head in shame. So much for stealing someone’s hot cyber date.

A virgin! <

Color  _ me _ intrigued <

Your profile painted a whole different picture <

> Yeah, about that

> You might have texted the wrong number

> But you seemed nice and I kinda rolled with it

> Sorry I wasted your time

The icon flashed to ‘typing’ right away, and stayed like that for a long time. They were probably typing a long and detailed rant about how Steve’s behaviour was creepy, offensive and way out of line.

First: not cool <

Second: what is your name and can I have a picture <

Third: can I finally take off that shirt of yours, because I’ve been sitting with a hard on for the past ten minutes and I want to get off preferably nowish <

Steve blinked at his screen. He was glad the other person couldn’t see him, because he was sure he looked like an idiot.

> Really? You’re not mad?

I am mad because the subject of pranking came up before I got myself worked up <

But you seem like a decent person <

You could’ve just kept lying <

And did I mention my boner yet? <

I want to get off and you’re going to help me <

> Okay

> I’m Steve

Hi Steve, I’m Tony <

> Nice to meet you, Tony

Okay, imagine me rolling my eyes right now, but fondly <

> I would if I knew what you looked like

No mister. You started this prank, you can damn well send me a picture first <

Steve grinned. He decided he liked this Tony person, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to show his face yet. Tony could well be a parent of one of his students. He pulled up his shirt and snapped a shot of his abs, and quickly sent it before he got cold feet. A new message appeared immediately.

Oh my <

I’ve hit the wrong number jackpot <

Are you a natural blond? <

In his haste Steve hadn’t noticed his glory trial was clearly visible.

> Yeah

> Blond hair, blue eyes, the works

Wait <

Steve anxiously waited for another message. Only another 15 minutes before Bucky came in, 20 if he was lucky. When a new message arrived it was a picture. And not just any picture. It was a picture of arguably the most gorgeous ass on the planet, round and full, the skin smooth, framed by dark blue lace, off setting beautifully against an olive tan skin. Strong, dark haired legs were just visible, a little out of focus, which only added to the beauty of the picture. Steve quickly saved it to a folder.

> And you say you’ve hit the jackpot?

> Hot damn you’re hot

Thank you, Steve <

Now participate in this little game <

Participate. He could do that. He imagined a dark haired man now. A little smaller than him ‘cause he had old fashioned tastes. Maybe some Italian heritage to go with the olive skin,  which would give him thick, dark hair and large eyes.

> I love the feel of you on my lap and put my hands on your thighs, stroking up and down

Steve blushed so hard his face felt like it was on fire. He was more of an action kinda guy. Typing out loud how he would touch another person made him both embarrassed and extremely aroused.

There you go <

I'd prefer to draw this out, but you have to leave in 15 minutes <

Just imagine I've done this sensual striptease before landing on your lap and am only wearing the panties <

My hard on is very clearly visible under the fabric <

I roll my hips on your lap while we kiss <

Rubbing myself against you <

Steve thinks he might just combust at the picture Tony paints. The time constraint only serving to rack up his arousal further.

> I move my hands backwards to your ass, slipping my fingers under the lace and feel your muscles working

I (finally 😜) take the hem of your shirt and ruck it up <

I run my hands over those glorious abs <

And higher, over your pecs <

Are you sensitive, Steve? Would you squirm if I pinched your nipples? <

A shiver went through Steve as he used one hand to follow the path Tony described and pinched a nipple. It sent a jolt straight to his cock, and he felt a patch of his boxers turn wet with precome.

> Yeah

> That feels good 

> I pull off my shirt to give you more room

He quickly pulled off his shirt for real, and thought, fuck it, snapped a picture of his chest and his arm, one nipple in focus in the foreground, stiff with arousal.

Steve <

Steven <

That's not playing fair <

Steve grinned.

> Come on, Tony

> Touch me

Believe me I'd like to <

I bend forward to lick your nipples <

Maybe bite them a little <

Steve opened his fly, sighing when his dick wasn’t restrained by his jeans anymore.

> I lie down sideways on the couch

> keeping you in place with my hands

> so when you roll your hips our dicks rub against each other

If we had more time I would ride you, soldier <

Another picture came in. This one taken from above, showing Tony’s abdomen and thighs. He was sitting on his knees, like he would if he was actually stradling Steve. The tip of his dick was just visible, peeking out the side of the panties, and Steve saved this one too.

> You’re gorgeous

Steve could hardly picture that ass taking  _ his _ dick, those thighs working to bob up and down, Tony’s cock bouncing against his stomach, held in place by the lace.

> You would look so pretty riding me

I would drive you crazy <

Fuck you slowly <

Until you’d beg or flip me over and fuck me hard <

Which would it be, Steve? <

> I’d flip you over

> Hold you down 

> Would you like that?

Steve’s cock was hard enough to pound nails at the thought.

Yes <

Alas we only got time for a quicky <

Only ten more minutes. The idea that Bucky could walk in on him only made Steve more aroused. He had never done anything like this, and he knew he was hooked.

> I pull the lace to the side to see your cock

> If we had more time I would suck you

Fast learner <

I unbutton your pants and pull your dick free <

Steve finally allowed himself to wrap his hand around his dick. He had to bite his cheek to prevent him moaning out loud as he stroked himself a few times.

I rub my dick against yours <

You feel so good <

> I wrap my hand around both our dicks and stroke up and down

Are your hands big enough? <

Show me, Steve <

With shaking fingers Steve managed to make a halfway decent shot of his hand around his dick and sent it before his common sense could prevent him to.

Another picture appeared on his screen. A dark tinted hand around a darker cock, the panties shoved to the side like Steve had described.

Steve started to jerk himself for real. He wanted to close his eyes and fantasize about this picture, but he didn’t want to miss anything Tony might send him.

I wrap my hand around yours and stroke in time with you <

I roll my hips and fuck your fist, fuck against your dick while we jerk together <

> So good Tony

The time for eloquence, if there had ever been one on Steve’s side, had passed. He was getting close embarrassingly quickly.

Steve <

Steve came with a muffled groan. He let go of his phone so he could bite his fist as he jerked and stuttered, stroking himself through his orgasm. From the lack of messages he surmised Tony wasn’t too far behind. He made a picture of splatters of come on his chest, his hand around his dick in the background and sent it. He didn’t know what to say now. He felt like he should thank Tony, but somehow that made it feel cheaper, like Tony was a paid sex worker or something.

Wow <

> I agree

> So

> What base do you call this?

… <

I’m glad I got the wrong number <

You’re a giant troll, but a very sexy one <

> Can we do this again some time?

He didn’t want to be greedy, but this was the best sex he’d had in a year, more than a year.

Absolutely <

> I’m glad you got the wrong number as well

Steve picked some tissues from the nightstand and quickly cleaned up, putting himself back in his pants as well.

Any chance you’d be up to this for real? <

A key turned in the lock of his front door and it opened with a bang.

“Stevie, I’m here,” Bucky hollered through the hallway.”

“Coming!”

> Yes

It was an impulse, but one that felt right, and his mom had always told him to trust his instincts.

> But maybe we could chat as well?

> Before?

I’d like that <

“If you wait any longer all the pangsit will be gone!”

“Don’t you dare! This is my pity party,” Steve yelled back as he pulled his sweater over his head.

> I gotta go now

> Talk to you soon?

Okay <

Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do <

> Bye Tony

Bye Steve <

Ttyl <

Steve made his way to the living room, his face carefully neutral. Bucky took one look at him and threw down his chopsticks.

“Steve you punk. Been “cleaning” have you? Tell me, who are they and how did you meet. Give me all the details.”

“Well,” Steve sat down with a grin. “It started with a prank call…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
